The Day they Died
by YJ4life
Summary: Another story about Nightwing. Probably a one-shot, but if you want more let me know. It's about April 1st (the day his parents die in the YJ universe, Earth-16)


I don't own anyone/thing.

Set around season 2

7:00 PM Mount Justice

NIGHTWING(Dick's) POV

I was still typing away at the computer. I knew I had a problem and that my insomnia was probably kicking in, but it was nearing the anniversary and just the thought of sleeping scared me. I had been up for at least three days, but I had lost the ability to tell how much time had gone by at around 36 hours. I was working on a case, I had to, that was what I told myself. At 48 hours we had another mission, great. On the way back my hearing and vision kept going in and out. When we got back to the cave I got immediately went back to work. By that point, my hearing had completely cut out. I didn't know this and probably worried everyone when they tried to get my attention.

The rest I don't really remember except the part when I solved the case. That really surprised me, cause I didn't think I was doing anything, I guess I just went into autopilot. I decided to get some coffee in the next room because I could feel myself slipping but I didn't want to sleep, not with the day coming up so soon. I got there and discovered the whole team eating...dinner? Gosh, what time was it, HECK what day was it? I asked Connor. I seemed to have surprised everyone because they all jumped. I internally smirked because even running off of no sleep I still managed to sneak up on them. Jamie asked me why I was talking so loud, at least that's what I read from his lips. I asked M'gann to set up a link between her and I. Connor covered his ears. I said sorry. That didn't help.

Inside my head, she asked me what was wrong. I asked what her day it was. After she said the date I immediately pushed her out of my mind, because it was the day, THE day. I had missed it, how could I have forgotten, I failed them, wait was I really up that long, no I needed to visit them. I looked at the clock on the oven, 7:30. could I make it in time? I think so. At least I hadn't missed the time, not yet, they died at 8:05 ten years ago. I was the big ten, when finally I had been alive without them longer than I had been with them. I put my hand over my mouth and ran back to my room to change. In ten minutes I was ready and I zeta'd to Gotham.

I stood at their graves, thinking about the memories we had shared together and all the laughs we had laughed, but one memory kept popping up that I just couldn't push away.

I watched them fall over and over again like some sort of broken record trying to make my life a living hell. I watched as my mother's hands reached out to mine as she smiled. I watched her expression change to one of horror as she felt the force of gravity pulling her towards the ground, ripping her from my life. I watched as their bodies hit the ground, I heard the sickening crack of bones being fractured and I saw the blood splatter and leak out of my parents' once animated corpses. I tried to look away but my body wouldn't cooperate. Even if I had the will of Hal Jordan I doubt I could've torn my eyes away from the horrible sight. I stood frozen in my spot, I was shocked to say the least. I looked out into the crowd. Some audience members were covering their mouths or their children's eyes some had looks of sympathy and disgust. Two faces stood out to me, both of which I would never forget.

The first face was a man with a faint scar on his face, he was smirking and even had the gall to clap. I recognized his face, he was the man who threatened Mr. Haley, Tony Zucco. He must've don't this. I should have known, I saw him exiting the tent, I knew he wasn't supposed to be there. I should've said something, it was all my fault. I fell to my knees, still on the platform, and let out a scream of anguish that echoed throughout the entire tent, more faces of sympathy popped up as the crowd members realized that I hadn't fallen as well. That's when I saw the second face. It belonged to a man I would later recognize as Bruce Wayne. His face was one of understanding, I could see it in his eyes, he knew what I had been through and had been in the same situation. It all became too much too handle and I began to sob uncontrollably until Mr. Gordon coaxed me down from trapeze tower.

I snapped out of my stupor and began to cry. It wasn't fair, why did horrible criminals like Zucco get to have family and I don't. Wait that wasn't right, I thought, I do have a family. I have Bruce and Tim and Alfred and Barbra and... _Jason._ That thought just made me sob harder. I felt my overworked, battered body finally overwhelm me as I lay down and slept with my parents once more.


End file.
